


I set boundaries for myself (it’s time to cross the line)

by FayeHunter



Series: Lingerie 5sos [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Lingerie, Luke's wearing lingerie, M/M, and some good lingerie content, just soft and fluff and love, love some good kissing, that's it thats the whole fic, there's kissing, there's no smut but its intimate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayeHunter/pseuds/FayeHunter
Summary: Luke just wants to feel delicate and beautiful. Tonight, he does
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Series: Lingerie 5sos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933258
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	I set boundaries for myself (it’s time to cross the line)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ardenjames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardenjames/gifts).



> I actually don't have an explanation for this. I just really love the image of Luke in lingerie and I really love [Mel](https://bourgeoix.tumblr.com/), and this is a gift to Mel. I saw this specific lingerie in an ad and knew it was meant for Luke and then this fic happened so. Enjoy!

Luke’s never done  _ this _ before. Well, at least not something of this magnitude before. Luke’s done something close to this before, young and confused, letting Michael talk him into putting on the silky underwear from the women’s section of the store and wearing it during a show on a dare. Luke’s come close to it since then, going into Target to run his fingers over the silk and lace floral underwear there. Buying a pair at the self-checkout, red faced and embarrassed, hoping no one would catch him, famous Luke Hemmings, buying women’s underwear and putting it up in some tabloid. Putting it on in the bathroom of a hotel, admiring how it looked reflected in the mirror, the way they had looked on him, framing him in lace and bows, how soft and  _ right _ it had felt. Wearing them to shows, award nights, parties, without anyone knowing, private and just for him.

But this? This is different. This was purposeful, something Luke sought out, not just bought on a whim from a store. This was planned.

The boxes are sitting on the middle of the bedspread and Luke’s been staring at it, taking deep breaths and  _ willing _ himself to get up from the bench at the vanity mirror and go over and open it. He’s been thinking about it since it showed up in the post last week, since he and Ashton created their plan for “date night” to include this. Luke promised Ashton he’d be ready and Ashton should be home in the next hour and Luke still hasn’t moved. 

It feels  _ different _ . Sure, he’s gotten more comfortable in his own self, his own gender. Luke’s less worried when he wears eyeshadow and nail polish that someone will call him names. Let’s himself wear glitter and feel happy doing it. It feels comfortable and freeing, getting to paint himself up without fear of insults. He’s even gotten more comfortable over the years putting on the panties he buys from places like Target, putting them on and sending photos to Ashton, whispering it to him before they go on stage so he can watch the look of hunger and want Ashton gives him. Luke likes feeling pretty and delicate and  _ loved. _

But there’s a line that putting on the lingerie would cross and Luke doesn’t know if he’s ready for that. Luke had seen it online, scrolling through Facebook when the ad from Victoria’s Secret had popped up. He’s not even sure why it had shown up, but the lingerie has taken his breath away. A soft lavender and sheer set, bra, panties, and garter belt, covered in delicate embroidered flowers. Swirls of pinks and deep purples and greens, bright on the model’s body. Luke had whined when he’d seen it, overwhelmed with the need to _have_ this lingerie suddenly. It was lovely, soft looking, _delicate_. Luke’s never been delicate and seeing the lingerie had struck a chord with him. He wanted to be as delicate as the model looked, wrapped up in florals and lace and lavender. Wanted to see what the lace trim of the belt would look like over the panties, if it would make his skin look soft and glowy like the picture.

Luke had been so lost in thoughts of the set, of what he would look like in the set, that he hadn’t noticed Ashton glancing over and seeing the ad. Had asked Luke softly if he wanted it, wanted to wear it, make a night of it. Luke had blushed, saying yes, because he’s learned over the years that he can’t hide many things from his boyfriend, and Ashton had smiled. They’d hunted down a tape measure, measuring Luke and ordering a set for him. Dug around online till they’d found a pair of pale pink stockings and heels to match. Luke had gone in private to the Ulta nearby, bought pink eyeshadow, blush, and purple eyeliner and lipstick to match the little flowers. He’d spent at least an hour making sure the eyeshadow was put on correctly, brushing his eyelids and cheeks in the soft glittery pinks he’d found, carefully drawing on the eyeliner with shaking hands. He’d even gone to the trouble of painting his nails the same shade of delicate pink. Now he just has to put on the lingerie and wait for Ashton. 

Luke can’t do it, now that everything is here and waiting for him. Luke’s not _delicate_ , he doesn’t deserve this. He’s tall and broad shouldered, which no one will let him forget. He’s clumsy, cumbersome, and he’s had to shave at least twice to make sure he doesn’t have any hair on his legs or his chest or face. He feels too big, too male, too _something_ and he’s not designed for lingerie, especially not something as lovely as this. 

He’s just about ready to get up and shove the stupid box into the closet and call it quits when Ashton texts him. It’s short and quick, telling Luke that he loves him, that he’ll be home soon and a little heart. It’s purple. Luke glances over at the box taking a deep breath. He can do this. He has Ashton. He can do anything. 

Luke finally pushes himself up and goes over to the box. He peels back the tissue paper Ashton’s set up and pulls the pieces out. They’re beautiful in person, bright colors and soft to the touch. He lays the pieces out, bra, panties, stockings, and garter belt, and stares down at them. The stockings seem like the safest option to put on. Luke takes them out, holding onto the edges of them, holding them up. They’re soft and sheer, lace trim at the top in looping florals. Luke sucks a breath in and edges the first one up his leg gently.

They go up easy, snug but in a way that feels comfortable, like they’re meant to be that way and not because Luke’s too big, too male for them. The lace hugs at his thighs, soft pink standing out against the pale skin. He feels...beautiful. Luke itches to look in the mirror, to see what he looks like, but is worried that if he looks now, before he’s fully ready it’ll shatter the image and scare him before he finishes.

Before Luke loses his nerve, he picks up the panties and slides them up his legs, hands shaking. They go on easy, fitting him snuggly in a way that holds him up and in place without feeling like the edges are cutting into his legs or hips. He slips the bra on, fumbling with the clasp before getting it clipped. He adjusts the straps, smoothing the fabric down over his chest till it looks perfect. Luke looks down at the bed. The last thing left is the garter belt. He picks up the edges of the thin straps, turning it till he finds what looks like the front and slides it up his legs and snuggly onto his hips, clipping the edges of the straps to the tops of the stockings. It feels easy once it’s all on to put the heels on, to see what it all looks like.

Luke turns to the full length mirror Ashton's bought for the occasion and almost cries when he sees himself. The set fits him, frames him perfectly. He doesn’t feel broad or cumbersome or too big. The garter belt creates the illusion of a waist, narrowing him in a way that feels soft and special. The florals of the bra and panties stand out bright against his skin, framing him in a way that makes him feel close to the soft, dewy, glowing of the model from the picture. The heels make him feel tall and elegant. Even his curls, the highlights of the glitter from the powders cast him in a soft, angelic light. He feels delicate and elegant like this, the lace making him look as soft and feminine as he feels. The edges of the bra, of the panties, of the stockings all frame him in the perfect way. 

He just feels _right._ Not like _Luke Hemmings_ , the boy splashed across the tabloid covers and TV screens and on the internet, where everyone comments on how male he looks and how swoon worthy he is and how handsome. He feels like _Luke,_ _Ashton’s Luke_ , the one who gets to wake up to soft kisses from his boyfriend, who gets to paint his nails, put on glitter, sit around their house in Ashton’s band shirts and lace trimmed panties, getting to cuddle with Ashton for hours as he plays with Luke’s hair, who Ashton calls beautiful and kind and _golden._ He feels delicate in a way he hasn’t since he was 15 and small, when Ashton towered over him and made him feel protected and loved. Luke just feels like _himself_ , standing here staring at the person reflected back at him. 

Luke’s so caught up in the feeling of wonder that he misses the soft sound of the bedroom door opening. He doesn’t even realize Ashton’s there till he hears the soft gasp from the doorway and turns to face Ashton. For a moment he’s worried, afraid that Ashton will see him like this and suddenly decide that it’s too much, that this isn’t the Luke he wants. Luke feels the worry melt away the moment he sees Ashton’s face though, filled with love and adoration. Ashton crosses the room in a matter of steps, wrapping Luke up in his arms, standing on his tiptoes to press soft kisses to Luke’s lips, his cheeks. Luke giggles breathlessly as Ashton grazes his lips over the sensitive parts of Luke’s jawline, whispering barely audible praises into the skin.

Luke pulls back slightly to tilt his head down at Ashton, smiling. Ashton tilts his head back, smiling softly.

“Do you like it, Ash?”

“Sweetheart, you look beautiful,” Ashton whispers, revenant. Luke giggles, feeling his cheeks warm at the praise. Ashton reaches up, brushing a curl back from where it’s fallen into Luke’s eyes and tucking it behind his ear. Luke turns his face into Ashton’s hand, nuzzling lightly into it. Ashton smiles.

“I was worried you wouldn’t like it, wouldn’t like this part of me.”

“Lu, I love you. All the parts of you. Getting to see you happy just makes me happy.”

Luke could cry. He probably would if it wasn’t for the makeup he’s wearing. Somehow this moment feels important, feels more intimate than anything Luke and Ashton have ever done, more intimate than their first kiss, their first time having sex, moving in together. This moment feels like the defining moment of everything and he just feels so  _ loved _ . 

“You’re so golden I almost forget to give you this,” Ashton says, pulling back slightly to show Luke the small bag he’s holding. Luke makes grabby hands, taking it from Ashton as he laughs. It’s from a jewelry store, one they’ve walked by on multiple occasions on their way to their favorite coffee place. Luke opens the box inside and actually tears up when he sees the necklace inside. 

It’s a small gold heart on a delicate chain, something Luke’s admired in the window of the store every time they’ve walked by. Luke’s never been brave enough to say anything, to voice his desires out loud, but like the lingerie, Ashton’s just known. Ashton’s always been able to read Luke, in all shapes and ways, and  _ of course _ Ashton would have realized this. 

Luke looks up at Ashton. Ashton’s smiling softly, lovingly at him. 

“How did you know?”

“I know you, sugar plum. It just felt perfect”

Luke pulls Ashton back, kissing him deeply. He tries to pour everything he feels into the kiss, the love and acceptance and happiness he feels, threatening to spill out. Ashton takes his face in both hands, kissing him back just as deeply, his own answer to Luke’s unspoken words.

“Put it on me?” Luke whispers, when he pulls back. Ashton nods, taking the box from Luke, pulling the chain out and unclasping it. He wraps it around Luke’s neck, clasping it closed. Luke admires it in the mirror, the glittering of the gold shining against his collarbones.

“I love you,” Luke breathes out to Ashton’s reflection in the mirror. Ashton hooks his chin over Luke’s shoulder wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist, smiling back at Luke’s reflection.

“I love you,” Ashton whispers into Luke’s ear, pressing a kiss to Luke’s shoulder. Luke giggles, melting back into Ashton’s chest. Ashton smiles into Luke’s skin, running his fingers over the edge of the lace on the panties. Luke squirms as Ashton’s finger skim over his skin.

“Do I get to take you to bed and unwrap you?”

“Only if you tell me how much you love me and how pretty I am.”

“For you Lu, I would do anything,” Ashton says, tugging Luke back to the bed. Luke goes easily letting Ashton press kisses to his skin gently. Luke’s never felt so loved and delicate. He feels  _ perfect _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr!](https://pixiegrl.tumblr.com/) Talk to me about Stardust, 5sos, Luke Hemmings (in lingerie or not), or you can sidetrack me by giving me more fic ideas!


End file.
